


Enchanted (Sizzy)

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, POV First Person, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Party, Romance, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: "I'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you"(Enchanted - Taylor Swift)





	Enchanted (Sizzy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enchanted - Sizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136631) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 

> Hello!  
A tiny story with this cutie couple that deserved so much more time to develop in the show. At least we can have fun with fanfics!  
Based in the Taylor Swift's song Enchanted just because I can't take it out of my head and it remindes me so much this two!!!  
Hope you like it! Have fun!!!

There we were again two nights ago. Other boring event of Lightwood’s Company to supposedly to raise funds to charity, but deeply everyone knew were just one more way to the richest of town show themselves up around.

As the little princess of the company, I played my role with perfeccion, went from group to group, smiling politely all the time, greeting people as fake as the reason of that ball. Felt my parent’s eyes on me sometimes, watching if there would be any mistake to break our image.

The pression in me increased considerably after Max, my younger brother went to a intern college and couldn’t be shown as the perfect son anymore by my parents and of course, my two older brothers turned their backs to all that empire. 

There were only a month that Alec, the older of the four of us, assumed his romance with Magnus Bane, owner of the competitor and now they lived together on the other side of town and for being at “honeymoon” phase, Alec end up moving away from me. Jace on the other hand only caused problems, going out with doubtful friends and coming back drunk everyday, that one could get a girlfriend and settle down a little.

Letted my eyes wander around for a moment through all that people there, empty people that understood nothing of subjects that were truly of my interest, doubt they they knew the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek.

Then something seemed to change. A pair of eyes got my attention and by the first time in the night the smile that escaped me were true. That look were truthful and seemed to ask me if we had meet before or if it were only one of that inexplicable sensations when you miss something you didn’t know you have.

The owner of the pair of eyes behind big lenz came in my direction, following my father and a woman I didn’t know.

-Mistress Lewis, let me present you my wife, Maryse and our daughter, Isabelle - my father presented with a fake tone of affection.

-Nice to meet you both - Mrs. Lewis greeted my mom and turned to me next - you have a pretty daughter, Mr. Lightwood.

-Thank you - I smiled, feeling anxious for knowing who accompanied Mrs. Lewis - you look very elegant, loved the shoes - I praised like taught me, even if I had doubts about the modest pair at her feet.

-Very gentle - she smiled, but her smile only reached her eyes when she turned to the boy next to her - And this is my younger child, Simon.

Simon Lewis. The name echoed in my head and I fighted to not let scape in my lips. Simon looked slightly messy, like he didn’t knew exactly how to use the gala clothes or what to do with his hair, what only made him more charming and enchanting.

Simon repeated his mother’s gestures, but greeted me and my mom with a kiss in the back of our hands, like a true gentleman. The night seemed to shine with his touch in me and I couldn’t understand what were happening, I weren’t like that.

Our parents started a boring conversation of business which they excluded us completely, thanks to Merlin! I noticed he weren’t interested in the subject too, even commenting something sometimes in face of his mother’s looks, a little flustered commentaries, but as adorable as his nervous gestures to fix his glasses that insisted in fall.

Wouldn’t know when exactly our parents got away and we stood there alone. For a moment we just stared each other, but then a word from him about how a lady looked like a Hunger Games’ character and made me laugh and we started a light conversation, that seemed to belong only to us and made a funny sensation spread through me.

I wondered if he knew how he enchanted me with that few minutes of chatting before my parents decided it were enough and drag me home. For the first time I felt that were leaving too soon and not that I could die of boredom for some more minutes there.

I couldn’t understand very well what were happening, but were in wonder with all that crossed my mind and with my face turning red reminding every word we said, every look and the few moments where we touched unintentionally.

And now here I am, two days later, two past midnight, not sleepy at all after waking up of a dream that reproduced exactly that night, wondering stupid things like what he liked, what were he doing? Did he realized how he captivated me? Are him in love?

And like magic I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I got up, wanting to find something to do and distract myself, Maybe could go back to sleep…

But all I could do were walk on side to the other in my room wishing with all my heart that Simon shown up in my door saying he too were enchanted to meet me, didn’t matter it were that late in the night, I really wanted to see him again.

My thoughts made me imagine how it would have been if we had the chance to dance together, feel him close to me for a few minutes more and I end up spinning around my room like a fool.

Then I reminded his mom had business with my dad and maybe I could find more about him online. I sitted in my studytable where were my laptop and turned it on impatiently, curious about what I could find.

While I waited the searching link to load I started to feel apprehension, I wanted the opportunity to see him again, prayed for that night to be the beginning of a new story and not the end of something that hasn’t started yet.

Please, may him don’t have someone waiting for him at home, may him don’t be in love with someone else, because I don’t know what I would do with this feeling that gets stronger in me if he’s already compromised. I never cared too much for that stuff, but always wanted to feel that feeling I saw in Alec’s and Magnus’ eyes each time that they were together and now that I found exactly that with Simon, don’t want to lose without the chance of discovering how it really is to be corresponded.

Finally the website loaded and the first result were a Instagram profile. I bite my lips, but decided to act as the brave Isabelle I always was and end up sending a solicitation, hoping he reminds me.

I felt a little silly starring the notifications on my own profile waiting that he would take the one I sent, were really late and is clear he were sleeping.

I went back to look the other suggested websites and found a news where he appeared beside his mother and another girl very pretty. I felt my heart tight seeing the loving way he holded her, but decided to read that news anyway.

It were about the death of his father. Mr. Lewis were the one in charge or the family company, but with his death his wife, Elaine, were taking control of the negotiations and seemed to have a pulse as steady as her husband’s, or even more, for what I realized in that few moments in the party.

The article continued saying that Simon, the younger kid of the couple, started an administration degree to help the mother in business, coming back to town after three years of music degree in a university outside the country. He and Rebecca, the girl on the picture, were the heirs of all that and that’s why Simon said not be fair to let everything in his bigger sister’s shoulders.

Sister. For a reason I didn’t want to admit, that made other smile arrive at my face unintentionally. I kept staring at the picture now with new eyes, finding even more charming how he seemed to love his family. Charming were a good word to describe Simon Lewis, that’s for sure.

A sound coming from my phone took me from thoughts about Simon for a moment to make me have a heart attack in the other.

Shining in front of my wallpaper - a picture with my three brothers the last time we got together and always made me smile - were the Instagram symbol followed by the phrase that caused all that reaction. “Simon L. accepted your solicitation…”

I barely processed that information when other two notifications followed. Simon were following me back and a message.

Simon_L: Hey! Just wanted to tell you it were enchanting to meet you!


End file.
